


What We Deserve

by choobeez



Category: Kat Edison - Fandom, The Bold Type
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choobeez/pseuds/choobeez
Summary: Kat and Adena haven't seen each other for months since Kat got fired from Scarlet. A surprise reunion sparks confusing emotions, especially now that Eva Rhodes is in the picture. They find themselves at the crossroads of politics, religion, love and work. What will come out of it?Ya'll know as well as I do, The Bold Type writers are on some next level bullshit with S4. The characters deserve better and most of all, we deserve to see our WLWoC. Representation is so important. So this is my rendition of the events following the S4 finale.
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Eva Rhodes, kat - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since Adena last spoke to Kat. When she had finally come to her senses six months ago, she was ready to settle down and commit to a relationship with the one person that her heart longed for the most. In the heat of the last few moments they spent together; the thrill, the love, the empowerment, all of it made jumping back into a relationship with Kat seem right. But it wasn’t the right time.

When they had started working together at Scarlet, things were a little more complicated. Adena was caught in a dispute of power and morals and had said some things to Kat that she regrets even to this day. Though they smoothed things over eventually, something told her that the wounds were still raw.

With everything going on in both women’s lives, Adena knew a relationship was just not going to work no matter how badly either of them wanted it to. And she knew better than to rush, let alone force, a relationship onto Kat, who had just lost an election, her job and her financial stability. A co-dependant relationship was the last thing either women needed.

That didn’t make losing Kat again any easier. When Kat lost her job at Scarlet, it was too painful for Adena to see her leave knowing this could very well be the end of their relationship, friends or more than friends. They had messaged back and forth for a while after, but once Kat started working at the bar and Adena got wrapped up in projects at the gallery and at Scarlet, their messages slowed as the conflict of timing and workload collided and eventually, they stopped messaging altogether.

* * *

  
“Alright ladies, I think we’ve got all the shots that we need for today. I know it’s been a long shoot but I assure you, these shots look amazing! I’ll see you all Monday morning for the Green shoot”.

Adena was teaming up with Sutton on a big sustainable fashion project and they were caught in the studio late almost every night for the last month. Today was no exception. Both women were relieved the week was over and looked forward to some much needed rest over the weekend.

Adena yawned as she packed her camera into her bag. Sutton stopped suddenly, mid-way through packing up, her thumbs moving erratically across her phone screen before she eventually dropped her phone into her purse and sighed before whispering “I am so done with this woman” through a forced smile.

“Is everything alright?” asked Adena, as she watched Sutton slouch over the table and lean her head on one arm.

“Girls night is cancelled again” Sutton pouted. “I guess Jane and I are gonna have to drink ice cream and whiskey by ourselves again tonight”

There was a knock on the studio door and Jane walked in and leaned against the door “You sure bet we are” she said as she crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh.

Adena looked up from packing the studio equipment away. “Kat can’t make it tonight?” she questioned as nonchalantly as possible. The slightest mention of the woman’s name made her stomach seize.

“Yep. Last minute cancellation with no excuse! Again!” Sutton threw her arms up in the air out of frustration and leaned back into the chair. “At this point I’m convinced this Eva woman has brainwashed Kat. I wouldn’t put anything past her and her neo-Nazi family.”

Adena felt her throat clench at the mention of another woman’s name. “Eva?” She asked curiously.

Sutton sat upright and swapped worried glances with Jane, realising she may have said too much. It wasn’t like their relationship was a total secret, but it never feels right discussing someone’s relationships with their ex, let alone co-worker. She figured, the gossip was already out in the open, so Adena might as well know. “Kat’s been hanging out with Eva Rhodes”.

Adena’s breath hitched at the mention of that name. She diverted her eyes away from Sutton as her face bloomed red. _Kat and Eva Rhodes?_ she thought to herself.

Jane could see Adena’s reaction and sympathised “Hey, we’re no big fans of it either”.

“In fact,” Sutton interjected, trying desperately to ease the tension in the room “I really don’t like that woman. You are by far our favourite girlfriend.” Sutton giggled awkwardly.

“What Sutton means to say is that we just…” Jane paused to contemplate if they might be sharing too much, but proceeded knowing this information would eventually find its way to Adena, “We just think Kat’s not been her usual self since she started hanging out with Eva. She’s overly apologetic towards Eva and she even defends her opinions! This is Kat we’re talking about, you know as well as I do the woman doesn’t say sorry or kiss ass even if her life depended on it.”

Adena stared at Jane in confusion “I had no idea” she stuttered. “Eva and I have had our fair share of social encounters in the past. And they were not civil by any means. I would have never expected Kat to…” Adena decided to keep her thoughts to herself, not really sure of what to make of all this new information. “Anyways,” Adena said in attempts to change the subject, “I better get going, I’m running late for a party I need to attend in Manhattan.”

Jane and Sutton watched as Adena stood up and slung her camera bag over her shoulders and grabbed her purse. Adena gave them a half-hearted smile before asking “Do you think she’s okay?” She could see the worry in their faces, yet she didn’t want to pry too much out of fear of discovering something she wasn’t prepared to hear.

Sutton shrugged “Honestly Adena, I couldn’t tell you what Kat is thinking or feeling these days. She’s so out of it” she said as they walked out the front doors of Scarlet to the elevator. “Flung out of space” Sutton mocked in her best Cate Blanchette impersonation.

Adena raised an eyebrow at Sutton, before the three ladies burst out into laughter.

“Too much?” Sutton asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Too much.”


	2. A Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties never seem to go to plan.

Adena said goodbye to Jane and Sutton before quickly hopping into a cab. It had started to rain heavily on the ride over to the party. Adena couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of foreboding for what was to come that night. She was initially hesitant about attending this party as it wasn’t her usual crowd, but Firuze had insisted that the both of them go anyways as it could be a good opportunity to network and promote the new project she was working on at the gallery.

The cab pulled up to the sidewalk of the uptown Manhattan condo building. At this point, the rain was coming down hard and ruffles of thunder could be heard above against the hustle of music, laughter and commotion coming from the condo building. Firuze was already there to meet Adena with an umbrella and an anxious look on her face.

“Adena, I need to tell you something” Firuze whispered as Adena stepped out of the cab.

“What is it?” Adena leaned in so that Firuze could whisper into her ear.

“I don’t want you to freak out but I saw…”

“Adena! Firuze! Bonjour!” Francois, the gallery owner, called out from the balcony above them. He had clearly had a few drinks and was struggling to maintain his posture leaning against the balcony rails. “What’s taking you guys so long, come on up! I want to introduce you to some friends” He gestured with his arms to follow before slipping back into the party.

Adena laughed at this, her mood suddenly lightened at the sight of her tipsy friend. She looked at Firuze who’s concern had dissipated slightly “Can it wait Firuze? Let’s just go in and enjoy ourselves, no? Yallah!” she said as she linked arms with her manager. 

Firuze sighed as Adena dragged her into the building. If she was right about who she saw, then Adena was in for a good surprise. But it was nice to see her friend smiling and having a good time for once, so she decided to keep her warning to herself, praying that who she saw was just a case of mistaken identity. 

The party was spilling at its seems. Adena scanned her eyes across the sea of heads. There were many familiar faces from the art scene as well as new ones. Everyone was dressed to the nines, champagne and wine glasses in hand, poetic looks on their faces as they discussed the arts.

Firuze looked around the room for the person she thought she had seen but they were nowhere to be found. She dismissed herself from Adena and headed over to the bathroom to freshen up.

“Adena! So nice of you to join us,” Francois stumbled over. He gestured her to come join his circle in the middle of the living room. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet the one of the most talented human beings I have ever had the privilege to meet and call my friend. This is Adena El Amin, one of the artists showcasing at my gallery next month.”

She shook hands and exchanged greetings with everyone, who already seemed to know who she was.

“Oh Adena, I’ve been meaning to ask you about your new project” one woman quirked. She was short, tanned and had a head of tight, grey curls that sat beneath a yellow beret. Her Salvadorian accent was thick, but she spoke slowly and with clarity. “I heard that you based your work on the theme of immigration and deportation, is that right? I look forward to seeing your work Adena, you don’t know how important it is to me to see something like that happening in the art scene.”

“Of course Maria, I can’t wait for you to see what I have to show. All the proceeds from the show will be donated to aid in anti-deportation efforts. I figured, with everything going on in this country and the chaos that I’ve had to endure these past few years, it was time I tried to show people immigration from a different light.”

“How so?” All heads turned as a short, red haired woman stepped into the circle. Her confidence didn’t waver an inch through the annoyed stares and grimaced faces from the circle. “Immigration is a huge problem in this country and deportation is the perfect solution to it. What other perspective is there to shine light on?” she questioned assertively. Her icy blue eyes locked on Adena.

Maria rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably in her spot at the entrance of the lawyer. Maria cleared her throat, “Anybody care for another drink?” she asked around the group, stopping to stare Eva up and down “Or ten?” she added sarcastically before walking away along with a few other artists who were standing in the circle. 

Adena watched as they leered at Eva from across the room. “This country needs immigrants, Eva. The economy thrives on the business they bring and create. But politicians like Trump and your father paint them out to be vermin when the fact is, they are one of the reasons this country is so beautiful.”

“They are a burden. Deportation is a just and fair action to address this issue.”

“No it isn’t. This country needs immigrants. And you should understand that people don’t just pack up and leave their whole lives behind to come to America for nothing. There are wars, gang violence, genocide and oppression happening all over the world that people need to escape and seek refuge from. That _I_ needed to seek refuge from.” __  
  


“What they’re doing is illegal.”

“Only because the system forces them to be.” Adena could feel her temperature rising.

“So you agree with me then, they are committing a crime? So the right legal action to take against them is to send them back to where they came from.” Eva shrugged.

“No!”

“It’s the law, Adena.”

“It’s Draconian!”

A familiar figure walked into sight. Kat’s nose was buried in her phone as she blurted out “Hey, I don’t know why everyone’s complaining. If they shipped me off to Mexico I’d be over the moon. Tequila shots for days baby” she flashed a peace sign with her fingers. There was an awkward silence. The lack of laughter caused Kat to look up from her phone only to find Adena’s broken expression right in front of her.

“Kat?” Adena didn’t know it was possible for her heart to melt and shatter into a million pieces at the same time. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of her love after all these months apart, and she also felt the pain of betrayal brewing in her chest.

“Fuck. Adena, I…”

“Save it.” Adena spat before she forced her way through the crowds towards the door.

“Adena where do you think you’re going in this weather?” Firuze called out behind her to no response. “Adena?!”

Tears welled up in Adena’s eyes as she stepped out of the building into the storm. Rain soaked through her hijab and coat, weighing down her escape.

“Adena!” Kat pushed open the doors of the condo building and called out after her. “Adena wait! Please!” She ran up to her with an umbrella.

Adena forced herself to not look back. If she got even the slightest glimpse of Kat, she’d break. She quickened her pace until she was practically running, leaving Kat behind, by herself in the rain.

Kat could hear Adena’s sobs as she saw her figure disappear around the corner. She had a terrible feeling of guilt in her stomach and she felt her eyes well up with tears. _How could I ever say something like that?_ _What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself as she cupped her forehead in her hand. Kat let out a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry, before turning back towards the condo building.

Eva was standing at the entrance. “Hey, sweetie.” She held out a pale hand to Kat. “It’s okay. Some people just don’t know how to take a Joke.” She smiled adoringly.

Kat took her hand and let out a lukewarm laugh, “Yeah, you’re right.” _No she isn’t!_ she thought in her head. Kat awkwardly pulled her hand away and scratched the back of her neck “Listen Eva, I’m gonna head back. I’m kinda tired and I got this thing happening tomorrow morning , so yeah. I’ll see you later.”

“Oh okay.” Eva’s brow scrunched in concern at Kat’s sudden change of tone. “You want me to drop you off?”

“Nah, I’m good, actually. I’ll just take a cab.” She pointed at the yellow vehicle parked at the curb, “You should stay and enjoy your night.” She said as they walked towards the taxi.

“If you insist” Eva leaned in and placed an unreciprocated peck on Kat’s lips as Kat slipped into the cab and shut the door behind her, avoiding eye contact as the cab pulled away into the streets leaving Eva behind, hanging and confused.

_____


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that took place after the party.

Kat: 

The taxi pulled away from the curb. Kat leaned back into the seat and let out a frustrated sigh. She glanced at the rear view mirror and could see that Eva hadn’t moved from where they had parted outside the condo building of the party. If what she had said to Adena wasn’t already enough to feel guilty about, she now felt bad for leaving Eva behind so coldly.

“Hey driver, could you actually take me back, I think I forgot something.”

The cab screeched to a halt before swerving around and pulling up in front of Eva. Kat rolled down the window.

“Hey. Sorry about all that. I was…just really stressed out about what just happened. You know how I don’t like upsetting people.” She explained. Eva’s face remained stoic.

“Could I make it up to you with a cup of coffee by any chance?” Kat prompted apologetically.

Eva’s face remained still. “It’s nearly midnight Kat. Why would I want a cup of coffee?” she muttered in annoyance. She looked away from the sorry woman gazing up to her through the cab window. She pursed her lips in contemplation. “Actually,” Eva said as she turned her focus back onto Kat. “You could help me with this one thing.”

“Yes! I’ll help you, whatever you want me to do! I really am sorry for leaving you like that!” Kat begged.

“Fine,” Eva said as she hopped into the cab. “Driver, take us to Safford Tower.” She ordered.

“Why are we going to Safford?” Kat asked as the pulled away into the streets.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon.”

_____

The two women stepped into the penthouse suite of the Safford Publishing office. The place was eerily quiet, lit dimly by light pollution from the New York skyline seeping through the cracks between the blinds. Eva unlocked the door to her office.

“Sit down,” she gestured to the seat opposite her desk before she began clearing space on her desk.

Kat obeyed and sat down, apprehensively looking around the familiar office. The last time she was in here, she was appealing to get R.J. Safford fired. Flashbacks of that whole fiasco came flooding back and she couldn’t help but reminisce on the enjoyment she felt working with Adena. After all, it was Adena who fought alongside her, every step of the way until justice was served. It was Adena who stood by her at every obstacle. It was Adena who she had risked her job for.

Eva knocked over a pencil holder, causing Kat to snap out of her thoughts. She cleared her throat “So…are you gonna tell me what you need help with?” Kat asked, breaking the silence between the two women.

Eva didn’t look up from clearing the desk. “Well, I could use some advice. And since _you_ were the head of social media at Scarlett, I figured who better than you to ask, right?”

“Right…” Kat squinted her eyes suspiciously at Eva. “Are you trying to butter me up or something because I’m not quite understanding exactly what you need my advice on? I feel like you’re trying to avoid telling me something here Eva.” Kat questioned leerily.

Eva smirked and rolled her eyes before pulling out a large, rolled up poster from a locked drawer. She walked over to Kat and sat in her lap, lacing a sultry arm around Kat’s shoulder. She placed a gentle, seductive kiss on Kat's cheek. Kat swallowed nervously as Eva traced her middle finger along her jawline to her chin, before tilting her head up so she was forced to look her in the eyes. She had a tight, sinister smirk plastered on her face. 

“I'm sure you already know that my father is part of the campaign and we need help with publicity…”

“What campaign?” Kat interrupted, suddenly worried about the favour that was to come.

Eva rolled her eyes again. “Oh you know, the Trump-Pence 2020 campaign.” She stated, swatting her hand in a dismissive, blasé manner. “Anyways, I know you’re good at getting the people’s attention so I wanted to ask your opinion on this poster and for tips on social media techniques for the campaign.”

Eva stood up from Kat’s lap and unravelled the poster on the desk.

Kat remained seated.

Eva looked back worryingly. “Is there something wrong?”

“Eva, you _know_ how I feel about that man.” Kat stated matter-of-factly. They had had many arguments over the current president in the past and had agreed, mutually, not never discuss him with one another to avoid " _unnecessary_ " fights to put it in Eva's words.

“Kat, you were the one who said you’d do anything to help me. And I thought _you_ said that we weren’t going to let our political differences get in the way of our relationship? You _owe_ me this.” She snapped.

Kat felt torn between morals and ethics. Eva was right. She had promised to help her with anything she asked for. Her mind immediately drew back to Adena and what she had said to her at the party. A line had to be drawn somewhere. Kat took in a deep breath. She could feel her patience slipping.

“Well?” Eva pushed impatiently.

“Look, I know I said I’d help you, but this is different!” Kat snapped back “How do you expect me to bring myself to help someone who’s political fundamentals are complicit in the systemic oppression of Black people, minority communities, immigrants, the list goes on and on Eva! Look at how many people have died from this virus because of him!”

“It’s not as simple as that Kat.”

“Don’t patronise me! What’s not simple about respecting basic human rights?!” Kat stood up from her seat, towering over Eva. “Answer me!” she demanded.

Eva maintained a cool expression “You’re obviously still incapable of having a civil conversation about politics.” She rolled up the poster and locked it back into the drawer.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe I’m just too hot-headed. But at least I’m able to acknowledge my mistakes and be accountable for them.”

At that, Kat picked up her things and pushed open the office door to leave. She restrained the urge to slam the door behind her and turned back to look Eva in the eyes. “Sometimes Eva, disagreements are not trivial.” She shut the door behind her and walked away.

As soon as Kat got into the cab, she pulled out her phone and was about to dial Adena’s number. Adena was the only person she knew who she could remotely understand how she was feeling right now, but Adena probably hated her. In fact, she hated herself for saying what she said. She stared out the window watching the rain pool down the glass, contemplating how she could ever apologise to Adena. If she learned anything this year, it was that there never is a good or bad time to speak the truth. Kat unlocked her phone, she let out a shaky, nervous breath before recording a voice message.

“Hey, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, which I completely understand why, but I really just want to say how sorry I am for what I said at the party.” She took in a deep breath “I wasn’t thinking at all and it was so unlike me to be so ignorant and stupid. I just…I owe you a proper apology. I’d like to meet up sometime. But if you don’t want to, I totally understand. I hope you’re okay. I really mis….” She caught herself before she said anything more. Those words were just flowing out of her naturally and it her scared because maybe, just maybe, she was finally admitting to herself and accepting the feelings she has been trying so hard to suppress for all these months. _I never stopped loving her._ She thought to herself.

She took in another deep breath before diving straight into the truth. “What I meant to say was…I really…I really do miss you Adena.” Her voice wavered with nerves. A whirlwind of emotions from when she first confessed her feelings towards Adena came flooding back to her. “And I really meant everything I said in the last message. I really mean it when I say that I hope you’re okay. Message me when you can.”

Kat switched off her phone and tossed it in her purse. It was done. Now the only thing there was left to do was wait.

* * *

Adena:

Adena stepped into her apartment. She ripped off her hijab, shrugged off her coat and breathed a sigh of relief as they slumped to the floor with a heavy thump, dripping wet. After the encounter with Kat at the party, she had taken off running in the rain and had made it about 5 blocks away before Firuze caught up to her in a cab and forced her to get in, crying, wet and angry. Adena had surprised herself by how much she actually cried. The combination of disappointment, jealousy and anger had gotten the better of her and she couldn’t resist the tears. 

A sombre seed had been planted in Adena’s chest. There was never any doubt that Adena still loved Kat with all her heart. But after tonight’s encounter she was questioning whether Kat was still the same woman that she fell in love with all those years ago. Because the Kat she knew would have never said those words to her or to anybody for that matter. The Kat she knew was bubbly, confident and was never afraid to stand up against something she didn’t believe in. That wasn’t the same Kat she met at the party tonight. Adena could sense that there was a great deal of sadness in her eyes. The way she stared blankly in to space, how her pupils quivered like she was constantly on the verge of tears, the sparkle was gone. Adena’s heart sank at the thought of her love being in pain.

There was a lot to process. Adena decided she needed to wind down. She headed straight for the bathroom and started running a warm, lavender bath. It had been an eventful and albeit stressful day, a relaxing bath was much needed. She dipped her toe into the water to test the temperature before slipping in, allowing the feeling of the warm, aromatic water coating her cold, damp skin to take over her senses.

The serenity was interrupted when her phone rattled against the marble countertop lining the edge of the bath tub. It was a voice message from Kat.

“Hey, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, which I completely understand why, but I really just want to say how sorry I am for what I said at the party. I wasn’t thinking at all and it was so unlike me to be so ignorant and stupid. I just…I owe you a proper apology. I’d like to meet up sometime. But if you don’t want to, I totally understand. I hope you’re okay. I really mis….”

The recording ended abruptly. Adena’s breath hitched at the last few words of the message. She was mad at Kat, but she couldn’t resist letting a small smile creep at the edge of her lips at the thought of Kat _missing_ her. Adena quickly shook any hopeful thoughts from her mind. She didn’t want to get carried away and end up disappointed. Afterall, Kat was seeing Eva. Regardless of how much Adena hated that woman, she wasn’t about to become homewrecker.

Her phone buzzed again. It was another message from Kat. This time, her voice sounded apprehensive and nervous. “What I meant to say was…I really…I really do miss you Adena.” She cleared her throat and then began speaking with the confidence that Adena was more familiar with. “And I really meant everything I sad in the last message. I really mean it when I say that I hope you’re okay. Message me when you can.”

Adena put her phone down. She took in a deep breath before submerging her whole body under the surface of the water. This was all too much to handle for one night. She allowed the water to drown out all external stimuli and just focused on the sound of her own heartbeat. When she couldn’t hold her breath any longer, she came to the surface and took in a deep breath of air. Adena could feel her anger dissipate from her body. She slicked her hair away from her face and contemplated calling Kat back. But if her past relationships had ever taught her anything, conversation with an uneasy mind is a recipe for trouble and heartbreak. She decided she was going to leave it for tonight. She needed to let her mind calm down, and to think everything through and allow herself some time to process all this new information. Because maybe this was a sign from the universe that she needed to reach out to Kat and help her through whatever she’s going through right now. Maybe it was a sign for her to start fighting for the woman she’d been patiently waiting for. Or maybe it was a sign that it was time for her to move on from Kat. 

The stars never really made much sense to Adena. She glanced at her watch. There was just enough time to complete her Isha’ prayers. Adena performed Wudu before stepping out of the bath, drying herself off, putting on her pyjamas, then slipping on her prayer veil. Praying always had this almost magical ability to calm her down during the most stressful of situations and for that, she was grateful for her faith. It also helped her clear her mind, which she hoped would help her understand her feelings in the moment. 

After she finished her prayers, she folded her prayer mat and veil and slipped into bed. The messages Kat had left for her were replaying in her mind. The anger she had felt earlier seemed to have left her entirely and she wasn’t sure if it was just because she had a soft spot for Kat, or if she truly believed Kat’s apology in the message. Or perhaps, she was being too hopeful that Kat felt the same about her. Regardless, Adena's feelings were still a mess. She knew how she felt for the Kat she loved before. She just wasn’t so sure if she loved the new Kat. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late (and a bit rushed). I just started a new job and had to move to a new city etc. I will try to keep to a once a week upload though.

Kat awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over to her bedside table, patting it down, frantically trying to locate it through her sleep-blinded eyes.

“For fuck sakes. Where is it?” she cursed as she sat up, whipping the covers off, simultaneously sending her phone flying across the room. Kat leaped across her bed and fumbled with her phone before finally managing to swipe her finger across the screen to answer the call.

“Hello?” she said, slightly out of breath, disgruntled, still shaking the sleep from her eyes. “Hello?” she asked again, only to be greeted by an engaged tone. Kat fell backwards into her sheets and let out a groan in frustration. She unlocked her phone to check who’s call she had missed. In big red letters at the top of her call history read “Adena El Amin”.

“Shit!” Kat sat up and was about to dial Adena’s number when a message pinged across the top of her phone screen.

_“Sorry I forgot that you’re not much of a morning person haha. I got your message and I think meeting up and talking through some things might be a good idea. I’m free tomorrow, brunch at Balthazar’s?”_

Kat smiled at the message. The nonchalant, almost comedic tone of the message sent a slight wave of relief over her. Perhaps Adena didn’t hate her, this was her chance to make things up to Adena. She typed out a response; _“Hey Adena, I’m so glad to hear from you. I think that’s a great plan. I’ll see you there.”_

Send.

Two blue ticks appeared beside her message almost immediately.

_“Perfect”_

_“Perfect.”_

Kat sank into her pillows. She felt a familiar cocktail of excitement and nerves brewing in her stomach. She opened up her group chat with Sutton and Jane.

“Guys, sorry about cancelling last night, I’ll explain later...Could I possibly make it up to you guys with breakfast at the park?”

“Only if it’s your world-famous breakfast burrito you’re serving” Jane wrote.

Sutton replied, “Add mimosas to the menu that and consider yourself forgiven.”

Kat giggled, “Deal, we’re gonna need a few mimosa for what I’m gonna tell you.”

* * *

The three women sat on a picnic blanket, enjoying the cool breeze, sun and ambiance of the park. The park was lively with families, couples and fitness fanatics alike, enjoying the beautiful Saturday morning weather. Kat poured each of them a mimosa before settling herself down on the throw. Sutton and Jane sat eagerly, ready for the gossip Kat had to share.

Kat downed her drink before starting her story. “So last night was…eventful.” She began. “Eva kind of roped me into going to this party.”

“Fucking knew it, sneaky bitch” Sutton piped, as she took a sip of her mimosa.

“Literally” Kat agreed, “she was supposed to drop me off at Safford on the way over to the party but she _forgot_.” Kat rolled her eyes as she gestured quotation marks with her fingers. “At this point it had started to rain and taking a cab all the way back from Manhattan was just not an option. I didn’t tell you guys because I didn’t want it to seem like I was shrugging girls night off for some posh party,” Kat said apologetically.

Sutton and Jane nodded. “We kinda figured.” Said Jane understandingly, “so what happened at the party?’

Kat let out a deep sigh. “I bumped into Adena.”

Sutton covered her mouth with her hand. “What are the odds” she gasped.

“Well, here’s where things get a little…intense. Eva and Adena got into this heated debate and I had no idea that it was Adena who was arguing with Eva because I was busy looking at my phone and I made a really, really, really, bad and insensitive joke about deportation that may or may not have involved Mexico and tequila.”

Jane covered her mouth with her hand, “I can’t believe you did that Kat. Why would you say something like that?”

“Yeah” Sutton joined in, “it’s so unlike you to be that…”

“Stupid?” Jane finished.

“I know, I know” Kat said, running her hand across her forehead. “That whole situation got me thinking about a lot of things.” Kat paused to take in a deep breath. “I’m breaking up with Eva.”

“Oh thank God!” Sutton exclaimed. She clasped her hands together in prayer, letting out a loud sigh of relief. “I thought this nightmare was never going to end, this calls for a celebration” she said as she reached for the mimosa pitcher.

Kat gawked, amused and slightly offended at Sutton’s unexpected reaction to the demise of her relationship with Eva. “Damn, I knew you guys didn’t like her but I didn’t think you disliked her that badly.” Kat said, almost laughing.

Jane laughed as Sutton began pouring out another round of drinks in celebration. “Kat, I think we made it very clear to you who our favourite girlfriend is. But why the sudden change of heart?”

Kat dived into the full story of what unfolded at Eva’s office the night before, entertaining the occasional gasps and “oh my gods” that came from Sutton and Jane.

“When I’m around Eva, all sense of reality seems to just go away. And it feels like I’m in this space where anything I say, political or not, can pass without total judgement. It gave me this false sense of validation, that she actually cared enough about my opinions to listen to what I had to say, which was one of the things that attracted me to her in the first place. But after last night, I’ve come to realise that Eva, and all the other conservative ladies at The Belle for that matter, really couldn’t care less about what I think. I’m just another person waving a stick at their white picket fences and Mansion gates. I had gotten so used to not having to filter what I say out loud, and it wasn’t because people were non-judgemental and open to discussion, but it was because the people I’d been talking to didn’t care and weren’t even listening to me in the first place. And this behaviour I’ve developed, it's caused me hurt someone. Someone who has always cared about everything I had to say.” Kat explained

“Hey, we all make mistakes Kat. We know you didn’t mean what you said to Adena. And as for those ladies, who needs them when you’ve got us to listen to and care about everything you have to tell us.” Sutton reassured.

Kat smiled appreciatively “Yeah you’re right. And I’m so glad Adena agreed to meet with me. When I bumped into her last night, all these feelings that I'd been suppressing for so long just came bubbling to the surface," Kat said before flopping her hands down into her lap in epiphany. "I think I made a huge mistake when I turned Adena down last year. Gosh I'm so stupid! I thought I needed to find myself but I didn't realise I didn't have to do it all alone!"

"Hey, it's never too late to tell her how you feel Kat. You never know, she could still feel the same way for you" said Jane, swapping a look with Sutton who smiled. 

"It's still scary though. We’re having brunch tomorrow to talk things over.”

“Hey that’s great!” said Jane, “But, what about Eva though? You gonna break the news to her before meeting Adena? Because I can imagine, you seeing Adena might make her a little, I don’t know, jealous?”

Kat’s phone buzzed on the picnic blanket. It was a call from Eva.

Jane raised her eyebrows, “Speak of the devil. You gonna get that?”

“I don’t really feel like answering her calls right now. It’s like the tenth time she’s tried to call me this morning and I just need time to process my thoughts right now” said Kat as she switched her phone to silent and flipped it face down.

Jane let out a whistle, “Sounds like Eva’s really trying to rekindle your relationship…”

“Oh please,” Sutton interjected “The only thing Kat will be rekindling is Adena’s pussy…”

“OKAY!” Kat cut in out of embarrassment, hiding her blushed face in her hands, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. We’re meeting to _talk_ things over, and more importantly, so I can apologise for being such an asshole. There will not be _rekindling_ of any sort”

Sutton and Jane exchanged doubtful stares, snorting as they desperately tried to hold back their laughter, before falling over in hysterics.

“Whatever you say, Kat.”

* * *

Kat left Jane’s apartment early on Sunday morning. She didn’t want to be late for her meeting with Adena. The night before, she had stayed up late rehearsing what she wanted to say to Adena. Her well thought out lines replayed in her mind as she made her way over to Balthazar’s. A mixture of excitement and nerves were building up in Kat’s stomach. There was always the potential that Adena wasn’t going to forgive her, and even if she did forgive Kat, there was a possibility that she may no longer look at her the same way. On the other hand, Kat couldn’t deny the fact that she was grasping onto the slight glimmer of hope that Adena, even after months of not seeing or speaking to one another, might still have some feelings for her.

Kat had a lot of time to spare, she made a detour and decided to walk through the park for some fresh air. Unlike the morning before, the park seemed relatively empty, with only the occasional jogger or cyclist zooming past her on the path. As Kat made her way across the park, the peaceful serenity was lost to commotion coming from what seemed to be a rally. There was a stage set up on the grass, a group of men and women dressed in suits screamed political slogans at a large crowd through megaphones, calling out any passer buyer who ignored their campaign efforts. They were surrounded by photographers and a camera crew who seemed to be broadcasting the rally on live television. Kat watched as more people started to congregate around the stage. Flyers, hats and republican badges were thrown into the crowd, “Make. America. Great. Again!” one man screamed, enticing claps, cheers and whistles, sparking a wave of MAGA chants across the audience. Kat rolled her eyes, walked past the crowd and continued through to the entrance of the park before turning around the corner and heading up the street towards Balthazar’s.

“Kat!” a woman called out after her.

Kat’s stomach sank at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around and came face to face with Eva.

“Kat why haven’t you picked up any of my calls?” Eva said, slightly out of breath.

“I’ve just been busy.” Kat lied. “And I should get going, I’m supposed to have a meeting with a friend.”

“What friend?” Eva asked. A slight tinge of jealousy could be heard in her voice. 

“An old colleague from Scarlett. I promise, I will call you later, I’m gonna be late” Kat replied smartly before pivoting on her heels and walking away.

Eva grabbed Kat by the waist and pulled her in so that their bodies were flush. A few photographers from the rally had turned their attention towards them and started snapping pictures.

“What are you doing?” said Kat, a little flustered, suddenly aware of all the attention that they were drawing to themselves. She tried to pull away but Eva had a firm grip on her. “Eva, let me go.” She said as Eva forced her into a hug, resting her chin on Kat’s shoulder.

“Just listen to me, Kat” she cooed as Kat relaxed into the embrace. “I’m so sorry for what I said the other night. I was so harsh and I should have been more considerate of your feelings.” Said Eva.

Kat leaned back and was about to respond when Eva cupped her face in her hands and drawing her face in for a kiss. A blurry of flashes went off around them and the photographers started calling out to Eva.

_“Eva Rhodes, who’s your new friend?”_

_“Ms. Rhodes? Does your father know you’re a lesbian? How does he feel about you this woman?”_

_“I think we’ve got the shot, this will be great for the campaign.”_ Kat heard one photographer mutter amidst the commotion.

Kat's stomach sank. She forced her way out of Eva’s arms and ran as fast as she could, anger boiling in her chest. She was followed by a handful of photographers who trailed at her heels, calling out after her, flashes going off violently behind her. She pushed her way through a busy crowd and ran through an alleyway to escape them. When she finally felt confident she had lost them, she stopped and leaned against the brick wall of the alley, out of breath, sweaty and scared. Kat dialled Adena’s number.

“Hello?”

“Adena, it’s Kat.” She said, her voiced laced with panic. “Something just happened I’ll explain later. Is it alright if we meet at yours instead? I don’t really feel safe being out in public right now.”

Worry set in Adena’s chest. “Kat where are you? Are you okay?” She rummaged around for her keys, “I’m coming to get you, just tell me where you are.”

“Adena!” Kat cut in, “I’m ok, I’m right around the block from yours. I’ll explain everything when I get there.”

Adena let out a sigh of relief. “Be careful” she said.

“I’ll try” said Kat as she hung up the phone.

* * *

As soon as Adena opened the door she lunged forwards and pulled Kat into a tight embrace. She leaned back and pushed away strands of loose hair that stuck to Kats damp forehead, watching as a thread of sweat dripped down the side of her face. Adena could feel the rise and fall of Kat’s breathing against her own body as she soaked in the familiar warm coconut scent that radiated from Kat.

Kat could hardly breathe, she wasn’t completely sure if it was because she has just ran 4 blocks to Adena’s apartment or if it was because she was finally holding Adena in her arms and staring right into her eyes. She felt everything around her melt away, numb to her senses. She could feel her heartbeat pulsating in her head.

Adena snapped out of her daze. “Sorry,” she shook her head, falling back to reality. “Please, come on in.” she said as she held the door open for Kat.

Kat smiled shyly as she stepped past Adena into the apartment. “I’m sorry, I’m such a mess…” Kat began, but was cut off when Adena said “Don’t apologize, Kat. Take a seat, I’ll bring you some water, then you can tell me what happened” Kat obeyed and took a seat on the sofa and leaned her head back into the pillows, breathing a sigh of relief as her body relaxed into the plush cushion. Adena followed after her, placed a cool glass of water on the coffee table and sat down next to Kat. She leaned over Kat’s exhausted body and pressed a cool towel against Kat’s temple, gently wiping away the sweat, attempting to ease her tension. Kat gazed at Adena's face as it came dangerously close to her own. Adena was suddenly consciously aware of her breathing. Kat reached up and held Adena’s hand in her own, pressing it into the side of her face, then gliding it over her lips, she placed a chaste kiss on Adena’s palm. Kat didn’t know it was possible to feel so safe and comfortable with someone.

“I’m so sorry” Kat whispered into Adena’s palm, trying to resist the urge to cry. She placed another kiss on Adena’s hand. “And I’m so sorry about what I said the other night I was so stupid I…”

“Shhh” Adena hushed, placing her finger on Kat’s lips, reaching up to cup her cheek with her other hand. “Kat, I was hurt because I never expected you to say something like that. But I know you didn’t mean it. So please, you don’t need to apologize anymore.” She brushed away a tear that slid from the corner of Kat’s eye with her thumb, enticing a gentle smile from Kat.

Kat sat upright and pulled Adena into a hug. Adena laced her arms around Kat’s body and squeezed her tight, burying her nose into Kat’s hair. “I’ve missed you, Kat. So much.” She said, still holding onto the hug.

“I’ve missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. All feedback is welcome!


End file.
